ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR
by yura.afrody1
Summary: Las hermanas y el padre de Ichigo no pueden convencer a Ichigo para asistir con ellos al festival como todos los años, después de haber perdido sus poderes de shinigami el no poder ver a cierta enana de mirada violeta ha causado que su vida pierda sentido, sin embargo un suceso inesperado hace que asista al festival y así pueda compartir un sabroso algodón de azúcar con su persona


Hola, bueno antes que otra cosa quiero disculparme por mi demora ante la actualización de mi fic "mundos diferentes pero iguales" así como de otros fis que he prometido uno Byaruki y un Ulquihime, no he tenido tiempo ya que entre a la Uni de nuevo y he estado un poco delicada de salud, sin embargo como compensación les dejo este one shot escrito para una dinámica de inspiración en una imagen propuesta por una gran integrante del grupo mis fics ichiruki, espero sea de su agrado.

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE-SAMA Y SON UTILIZADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO EN ESTA HISTORIA

ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR

La noche daba su inicio en la ciudad de karakura que se llenaba de luces debido al festival, cada año Ichigo acompañaba a sus hermanas y a su padre debido a su insistencia, sin embargo este año en especial no habían podido convencerlo de asistir, desde que había perdido sus poderes y había dejado de ver a la joven de orbes violetas todo había perdido sentido para él, como se arrepentía de todas aquellas veces que había deseado ser un simple joven normal.

Una fuerte briza entro por la ventana de la habitación del joven de cabellera naranja permitiendo la entrada de la luz de la luna – oye idiota, llevo casi una hora esperándote abajo con tus hermanas – grito la pequeña joven de cabellera negra abriendo de una patada la puerta

El joven de mirada avellana no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos – ru… Rukia – respondió Ichigo kurosaki balbuceando ante la imagen que se posaba delante de él, la pequeña kuchiki vestía un hermoso kimono rojo con una cinta de color amarillo alrededor de su cintura -¿e… eres…eres tu Rukia? – pregunto el joven temiendo que se tratara de una broma cruel de su mente

Rukia miro atónita al joven de cabellera naranja – pues claro que soy yo idiota – respondió la joven de mirada violeta dándole una patada al chico para que reaccionara

Ichigo inmediatamente reacciono y se puso de pie para ver que la joven ya no se encontraba en su habitación, su mirada comenzó a oscurecerse al pensar que se trataba de un engaño – muévete idiota solo te estamos esperando a ti – el grito de la joven lo hizo despertar nuevamente de sus pensamientos, de verdad ella se encontraba ahí, en su casa y había podido verla una vez más sin sus poderes, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, sin embargo ya tendría tiempo de aclararlas después, rápidamente busco su kimono y se vistió.

Ya en el festival Ichigo y Rukia caminaban entre la enorme cantidad de gente y diversos puestos de comida y juegos, las gemelas se habían ido por su parte acompañadas de su padre así que solo estaban ellos solos – Ichigo – hablo la joven de mirada violeta para llamar la atención de Ichigo – lamento mucho haberte visto de esta manera… ese no eres tú de verdad – comenzó a decir la joven con el tono peculiar de kuchiki

Ichigo se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de Rukia causando que esta se detuviera al igual que el – Rukia… yo… lo lamento – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja con la mirada gacha y oculta por su cabello

Rukia lo miro y se acercó lentamente – Ichigo – susurro la pequeña kuchiki buscando la mirada de su amigo

Ichigo tenía pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas – cuando yo… cuando yo perdí mis poderes… pensé que no volvería a verte…y yo… yo… - Ichigo abrazo a Rukia fuertemente, no podía decirlo, no podía decirle que había perdido las ganas de seguir adelante, solo le importaba que había podido verla una vez más, a pesar de saber que tendría que apartarse de su lado nuevamente

Rukia entendía perfectamente lo que Ichigo no había podido decirle, Inoue y Chad le habían contado el terrible estado en el que él se encontraba desde el dia en que dejo de verla, por ello había pedido permiso a la sociedad de almas de encargarse de la ciudad de karakura cuando se hizo teniente y gracias a Urahara había podido conseguir un gigai para ese dia en especial – disfrutemos del festival juntos cabello de zanahoria – dijo la joven de cabellera negra tomando la mano de Ichigo, rompiendo el abrazo del joven para llevarlo entre la multitud nuevamente

Ichigo miraba agradecido a la joven, sabía que ella había entendido sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía y le agradecía que no le permitiera hundirse mas en su miseria – espera enana del demonio – grito el joven de orbes avellana deteniendo a Rukia de golpe.

Rukia cas tropieza y cae por el jalón de Ichigo sin embargo el logro atraparla y traerla asía su pecho - ¿Qué te sucede idiota? – grito exaltada Rukia ante la actitud del joven

Ichigo señalo un puesto de algodón de azúcar y camino hacia el sin separar a Rukia de sus brazos – toma – le ofreció a Rukia el joven de cabellera naranja

Rukia miro extrañada el cono de algodón de azúcar – ¿Qué es? – pregunto con los ojos abiertos con expectación como si se tratase de un gran tesoro

Ichigo la miro con ternura – es un algodón de azúcar, pruébalo – respondió el joven comiendo de su algodón de azúcar mientras caminaba con Rukia en dirección del lago para observar los fuegos artificiales

Al llegar al lago ambos tomaron asiento en una roca cerca de la orilla donde no alcanzaba a llegar el agua, ambos admiraban las estrellas mientras comían su algodón de azúcar, minutos después los fuegos artificiales hermosas figuras iluminaban el cielo, al terminar sus algodones de azúcar Ichigo observo a Rukia la cual miraba atentamente los fuegos artificiales, en su mirada se veía la emoción e inocencia de la joven, la tomo de la cintura y la dirigió para que se sentara entre sus piernas y así poder abrazarla de la manera más cálida que se le había ocurrido.

Rukia simplemente dejaba que Ichigo se acomodara, abrazaba su cintura con ambos brazos y había colocado su mentón en su cabello, una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo y es cuando entendió el motivo por el cual su amigo había caído en ese estado tan deprimente ente su partida, realmente ella nunca se había ido, cada vez que podía visitaba la ciudad y lo observaba de manera triste, lo extrañaba tanto, sin embargo pensaba que sería mejor dejarlo vivir su vida normal como él deseaba, la joven de cabellera negra posos sus manos sobre las de Ichigo y entrelazo sus dedos, ambos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que los fuegos artificiales dejaron de iluminar el cielo.

Había pasado una hora desde que los fuegos artificiales habían terminado, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse del otro, sin embargo Rukia se puso de pie, Ichigo entendía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, ella debía irse, no podía quedarse con él, Ichigo se puso de pie – supongo que… te acompañare a la tienda de Urahara – se acercó a Rukia y le extendió la mano.

Rukia lo miro fijamente, se acercó a él, desvió su mano para poder tomar su cuello y así poder jalar de el para acercar su rostro al de ella y poder depositar un tierno beso – yo… también te extraño… Ichigo – dijo la joven cuando separo sus labios de los de él antes de intentar partir del lugar con un shumpo.

Ichigo tomo la muñeca de Rukia muñeca y la atrajo hacia si con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla y acercaba su rostro al de ella con sus miradas que se cruzaban mientras sus labios se fundían en un último beso, tierno, apasionado y urgente, ahora sabía que ella compartía los mismos sentimientos que él, pero debía dejarla partir aun que le doliera en el alma, ella debía irse y aun que le parecía injusto ella si podía verlo desde la distancia y por ello él debía salir adelante y así quizá lograría algún dia volver a reunirse con ella para compartir un algodón de azúcar.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE ONE SHOT, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ME INSPIRE BASTANTE CON LA IMAGEN Y LA VERDAD ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO EL RESULTADO, ESPERO HABERLES TRANSMITIDO LAS EMOCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS POR FAVOR, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO MI OTRO FIC


End file.
